caledon_local_21fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bear's Cellar
Mr. Bear's Cellar is the main show of Caledon Local 21. According to the story, it had 31 episodes. Six of the episodes are described in detail. Another one, episode 24, is also mentioned, and the "plot" can be inferred based on info from the others. Mr. Bear is the host. He is a man in a bear costume. Sometimes, he only wears a bear mask and has an adult man's clothes. In most episodes, he has a child come visit him in his cellar. He has a fascination with orange juice. Known episodes Episode 12 Elliot says: This episode started with Mr. Bear sitting at a table playing checkers by himself. He sat there playing for a bit until there was a knock on the door. The camera was then looking up the stairs at the door, where there was another knock. Mr. Bear climbed the stairs and opened the door to reveal two young children. One was a boy about my age, and the other was a girl who looked about eight. Mr. Bear danced in delight, and then started talking to the kids; I couldn’t hear any of them that well, I remember. Mr. Bear then led the kids into the cellar, which was quite dark, only lit by a small oil lamp on the table. I can’t really remember that much more, except him singing a song which I couldn’t hear too well either (Probably because of that large bear mask). The episode ended with them playing hide-and-seek, with the kids hiding in a closet and Mr. Bear counting. Episode 23 Elliot says: The episode started with the camera on its side, while it was facing Mr. Bear, who was walking upstairs to the cellar door. The camera then blacked out for about a second, before fading in, back upright, and facing Mr. Bear. There was also another kid talking to him, but this kid looked about eleven or twelve. He was talking to Mr. Bear for a while, but I couldn’t hear well (Again with the crappy camcorder) until the kid started raising his voice. The kid was saying how it was late and his sister had to go home, you could also hear more voices in the background. I remember Mr. Bear clearly saying “Get the fuck out, you’re not invited.” with a deep voice muffled by the bear mask. I remember my friend and I looking at each other and laughing at the mention of the forbidden F word, but the episode got weirder. The kid began climbing the stairs before turning around and saying how he was going to call the police. Mr. Bear began breaking into a run towards the kid, who started screaming and running as well. The camera then cut out, and that was the end of the episode. The channel then turned to static shortly after. Episode 24 This episode is never described but is mentioned in the February 2010 update. The only confirmed info is that it featured the same kid from episode 23 and only aired once at 3:00 AM, sometime in July 1999. The kid has no injuries in episode 23, but has bruises in episode 25, so this episode most likely featured Mr. Bear attacking the kid. Episode 25 The episode began with Mr. Bear waddling over to his cellar door with a bottle of orange juice in his paws. On the ground were sixteen shot glasses as well as a small bottle that contained an unknown liquid. Mr. Bear poured an equal amount of orange juice into each glass before opening the smaller bottle and depositing one drop into the glasses. Mr. Bear then went off-camera, there were some minor sounds such as shuffling, and then Mr. Bear emerged from behind the camera’s location. Following him were 16 children. Some looked as young as four, while others looked like they were practically teenagers. As the children entered, the administrator commented that this is the only episode that showed all 16 victims. The kids all looked rather content except for this one who had visible bruises on his face, and unlike the other kids, he had a more fearful expression. He also looked about 11-12, which caused me to recognize him. He was the kid who had asked about his sister and subsequently met an unknown fate at the end of episode 23, that one episode I watched during July 1999. When I told the administrator this, he confirmed it was the same kid. He was also featured in episode 24, an episode that only aired once at 3:00 in July 1999 (the police have still not found the tape). Mr. Bear then broke into song, singing about citrus fruits and how good vitamin C was for you (I could barely hear the lyrics as they were muffled by the bear mask). The kids all drink their juice (the one from episode 23 doing it rather reluctantly), and the episode ended. Episode 28 Elliot says: The entire episode was just Mr. Bear sitting in a chair talking to the audience. “Hello, kids! Do you want to visit my cellar? If you do, please write me a letter at this address!” The screen then switched to a white screen with multi-colored letters reading the address, and that was what remained for the rest of the episode. This repeated for five hours every day until September came. Episode 30 Elliot says: This episode took place outside in a forest at dusk, making it slightly hard to see especially considering the quality of the film (A trademark of anything from Caledon Local 21). The episode started with the camera being held in the “paws” of Mr. Bear aiming it at himself. That bear mask… it looked more sinister in the shadows of the trees. The unmistakable muffled voice spoke up; “Hello children! Today I will be doing a wonderful thing for my friends, I will be delivering them to a faraway land where they will surely be happy!” Mr. Bear turned the camera around to show an ATV with an attached trailer, but what stood out the most was that the trailer contained seven motionless children lying side by side. “T-this here is the first load, but more will be on their way soon!” Mr. Bear turned around and pointed the camera at a large burlap tarp spread on the ground. He picked the tarp up revealing a large hole that must have been at least 12 feet deep and maybe about 15 feet wide. The rest of the episode consisted of Mr. Bear taking each kid and dropping them into the hole. I asked Wilson if they were dead to which he shook his head and replied, “Not yet.” Soon all the kids were in the pit. Some were in awkward positions due to being tossed in, but they remained unconscious. “The vitamin C will surely help these children on the great journey that awaits them!” Mr. Bear mentioned as he panned the camera towards multiple bottles of gasoline beside a bush. The camera zoomed into the bottles as Mr. Bear hummed before the episode ended. Episode 31 Elliot says: The episode opened inside a forest, the usual one from the previous episodes. This fact took me a while to realize because it was night, the trees and leaves just looked like shapes dancing around in the darkness. A faint glow of light was present on the right side of the screen. There wasn’t any apparent audio, it appeared to be a windy night yet the trees weren’t making any noise. Slowly, the camera began to pan towards the glow, revealing smoke rising from a hole with the tips of flames peaking over the top. Wilson paused at this point; “Are you sure you want to see this?” he asked me. I insisted on it, even though a voice in my head was telling me not to. The video continued, the cameraman moved towards the hole, showing a pit of fire. This was the hole that I had seen in the previous episode. Only this time it was filled with shapes. I could see shapes moving around, fluttering, flailing…some motionless. I knew perfectly well what they were. The camera began to adjust to the light and… burning flesh. Red, black, a blur of surreal movement and colors. I wish I could forget what I saw, but you can’t forget a scene like this. This was not a horror movie, this was reality. Human beings were being killed in a horrifying way, a fate that I could have potentially met. The video suddenly cut to dawn, the camera now positioned farther away from the hole. The fire was out. However, there was still smoke rising up. A figure was up ahead. I recognized it right away; the Mr. Bear suit was laid out on the ground. Empty, it looked just as unnerving. The suit was laid out in the shape of a cross. The cameraman did a lap around the suit, treating it like a treasured artifact. Placed at the head of the suit was a sign. In bold red letters, INRI was printed. The cameraman moved back to the end of the suit, zooming in to the bear’s face. The episode finally ended. "Footage" Fan-made recreations. Category:Caledon Local 21